mixed up
by NightmareFromHell
Summary: Ayan a young half vampire wolf demon is living with a house full of hot guys, On her birthday she makes a wish that her favorite anime characters from naruto would become real and then next day she finds that it has been granted. The next morning when she


Fallen Vampire Clan (Prologue)

Disclaimer:I own everything in this story I did not steal it from anyone so don't even think I did. Hope you enjoy this one the next chapter will be up soon.

Name: Ayan Azalea Age: 16 Height: 5'9" Hair: long past mid back black Eyes: Lavender Race: a mix between human and wolf demon Wears: back tank top, with black baggy pants, a lavender colored gem in the center of her choker, finger less gloves and combat boots. Pets: A large dog a crossbreed between a huskie and an Irish wolfhound. Clan: darkened rain. You have an older brother named Zakura but when your clan was massacred he disappeared without a trace you live with five guys named Toshio, Mikell, Rain, Karu, and Inoshi. This is a new story I have been working on hope you enjoy it .

Name: Zakura Azalea Age: 19 Height: 6'2" Hair: short to ears Dark brown Eyes: light blue almost white Race: a mix between a human and wolf demon Wears: Red short sleeve shirt, Black baggy pants, combat boots, spike collar, and has a black dragon going up his neck. Clan: Darkened rain.

Name: Toshio Lemont Age: 18 Height: 6' Hair: long to shoulder Black Eyes: Dark green Race: full-blooded vampire Wears: Black fish net shirt, black baggy pants with chains on them, combat boots Personality; pervert, funny, sneaky, prankster, and clever. Likes: playing pranks, sneaking around the two-story house scaring any one he can, terrorizing the neighbors. Dislikes many things Clan: Blood.

Name: Mikell Chi Age: 17 Height: 5'11" Hair: Dirty blonde to ears Eyes: light blue Race: fallen angel Wears: no shirt (note he has a six pak ), black baggy shorts, black vans, and a dog collar Wings: Gray with lavender tips Personality: Funny, playful, mysterious, intelligent, smart-ass sometimes. Likes: sparring, practicing new techniques, scaring the crap out of you, and riding his motorcycle. Dislikes many things especially small dogs. (He has a tan complexion).

Name: Rain Chi Age: 17 Height: 5'11" Hair: Dirty blonde to ears Eyes: Light blue Race: fallen angel Wears: Green shirt, blue jeans, boots, a necklace a very close friend gave him when they were kids, and a class ring. Wings: black with blue tips Personality: Quiet usually stays to himself, sweet, funny once you get to know him, gentleman, and caring. Likes: playing video games, watching movies, listening to music, gambling, and working on cars Dislikes many things. (He has a tan complexion).

Name: Karu Toyoko Age: 18 Height: 6'1" Hair: sliver short spiked Eyes: Blue-gray Race: White tiger demon Wears: Black long sleeve shirt, black baggy pants, and vans Personality: cold, mysterious, shy, quiet usually is by himself doing something like reading or drawing. Likes: playing cards and gambling, listening to music, playing on his computer, reading manga and watching anime. Dislikes many things (He has a ghost white complexion because he stays inside most of the time).

Name: Inoshi Hazuki Age: 19 Height: 6'2" Hair: Midnight blue to middle of his neck Eyes: gray Race: human/vampire Wears: a gray fighting kimono, black sandals, and a midnight blue bandana around his head. Personality: brave, never gives up with out a fight, mysterious, and strong. Likes: sparring, learning new sword techniques, hand to hand combat, and practicing with Nunchakus. Dislikes many things. (He has a tan complexion)

_Dream _

"Daddy!" Ayan yelled running up the stairs of the huge house making her way to the last door on the right opening the door her lavender eyes met light blue ones

"Yes my darling what is it?" Her father asked raising an eyebrow at her

"The soldiers they…….are……attacking……the…..Castle…Zakura…..is holding them off as we speak" Ayan explained finally catching her breathe

"GO AYAN HIDE NOW!" Ayan's Father ordered moving past her heading towards the stairs were a few soldiers were coming up

"Yes daddy" Ayan said running toward her room and into her secret hiding spot in the wall

Five hours later 

"Daddy?" a younger version of Ayan whispered climbing out of the wall running towards her door she opened it and gasped to find a bloody massacre her father lay in front of her door soaked in blood

"DADDY!" Ayan yelled clinging to your father's lifeless body crying silently

"Ayan!" a voice sounded behind your limp form

"Zakura?" sniffling Ayan turned slightly

"Ayan!" Zakura yelled running towards you clinging to your thin form as you cried silently

_End dream back _

"NO!" Ayan yelled as she shot up from the little bed she slept in sweat poured down Ayan's face onto the thin black sheet "daddy…." Ayan whispered as tears cascaded down her face like waterfalls

"What's wrong Ayan?" a sinister voice asked in the shadows "didn't like your present I gave you I'm hurt" it was a man's voice

"Who the fuck are you!?!" Ayan yelled toward the place the voice came from

"Your worst nightmare my darling I'll be back for you I have to leave now" the man's sinister voice left leaving her wide awake and scared to death

"No no no please don't make me remember please no no no don't make me" Ayan whispered moving back and forth hugging her knees to her chest for comfort a knock sound on her door as it opened to reveal Rain

"Ayan are you okay?" He asked walking over to her

"Please don't make me remember" She whispered hugging Rain crying into his shirt

"Shhh it's okay come on" Rain whispered picking her up and taking her to his room laying her softly on his bed she fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
